bswupathfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
29-10-2012
The Truce: We join the party as they consider Glorio's offer to lay down their arms. After sharing a few nervous glances, the party decides to stand down and listen to what Glorio offers. Glorio starts out by laying out his terms: in return for letting them go, he wants the party to do him a favor. He goes on to explain what he know they have come for Neolandus, but that he is not in the house. He then says that he wants them to go to the notorious Vivified Labyrinth and get him and take him with them. This will fulfill their obligation to him. When pressed about the Rakshasa in the house, Glorio is vague but says that they are his associates and that they have gifted him with great powers. Several of the heroes attempt to descern Glorios intentions and get varied results. Xian then speaks up about Avidexu and Glorio willingly divulges his location in the caves below the Manor and says that Xian and the rest of the party are welcome to handle him any way they see fit on their way out. He suggests that he might need futher favors in the future, for which he promises rich rewards. Jamroar seemed almost stunned during the entire encounter and so, when Glorio added he had a special task for Jamroar that required that he got left behind, people seemed to accept without further explanation. While not an easy decision, the party knows that they have to get out alive, and accepts the deal. The party also agrees to return the Elephant Statuette in return for a Ring of Evasion. Conclusion of the Hunt: Before progressing, everyone is badly in need of rest, but Glorio will only allow that if he can seal them in the caves, since people are coming up to the manor to investigate the disturbances. After an uneventful rest, everyone starts going down into the large open cave, passing through a stange mushroom garden, where somrthing seems to be missing, and several rope-bridges. At the bottom, they find a small pier in a small lake with an exit out to the river. At the shore is a great set of double doors. Expecting danger within, everyone takes up positions and Kyeran prepares to muscle through the doors. However, the doors will have none of that, they are stuck and only squeeks open slowly, revealing a rakshasa, Avidexu, and two huge cobras within. The room itself looks almost cathedral-like and contains several tigerheaded statues. Avidexu immidiately turns invisible and the party starts concentrating on the snakes. After some tense fighting and several grappling attempts, both go down. Raeland then pulls a brilliant move with a Invisibility Purge, revealing the spellcasting rakshasa, thereby allowing Zyriel and his aligned arrows to find a target. With a Dispel Magic and some grappling from Xian, Avidexu is next to helpless and he takes a massive beating from Xians fists and Zyriels arrows. He manages to escape his grapple a single time, but he is almost dead at this point and soon perished. After looting another room, which served the rakshasa as a bedchamber, they take one of the boats by the pier and rows out. Loot: *Kukri +1, *1-foot-long blue-coral gecko, an exquisitely crafted firepelt cougar carved from redwood, and a gold flame drake with tiny pearls for eyes. *2 vials of snake poison